bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Separation Oscillation
"The Separation Oscillation" is the second episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, September 28, 2015. Summary Leonard meets with Mandy Chao to talk in an attempt to fix his marriage to Penny. Meanwhile, Sheldon recorded an episode of "Fun with Flags" about his breakup with Amy. And Bernadette feels guilty about keeping the Mandy secret from Penny. Extended Plot Leonard cannot sleep and is up in the kitchen of 4A. Sheldon comes in and also cannot sleep because of a tickle in his throat. Penny joins them. Leonard asks Penny how he can make everything right. Sheldon interrupts and suggests Penny kiss another man to make everything equal. Leonard objects to that . Penny agrees with Sheldon. Leonard asks Sheldon what was going on. Sheldon says he is saving his best friend's marriage and plants a big kiss right on Penny. Penny responds by jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him. Leonard then wakes from his nightmare . Sheldon calls up Amy on Skype, who gets upset that he doesn't realize what a breakup is. Every time he talks to her, she gets re- traumatized. Amy wants to know what he wants. Sheldon admits that they are no longer together, but there is the baby that they made, The Internet show "Fun with Flags". He wants her to come over and help him with the next episode; however, Amy is not going to help him. Sheldon tells her that Sonny and Cher made their show work after their divorce. Amy complains that she has talked to him more in the last two days than in the last two months of their relationship. Sheldon quips that if she doesn't want to talk to him, maybe she should go out with him again. At the comic book store, Raj tells Leonard that he can't believe Leonard made out with Mandy Chao and that Howard didn't tell him for two years. Raj starts arguing with him like his spouse . Leonard wonders why his problem affects the two of them. Howard tells him to try having two wives . Sheldon arrives at Amy's apartment with a box of her personal belongings for him to return. He knocks only once so that Amy doesn't know it's him. Amy mentions the single knock; while Sheldon tells her that she doesn't get to enjoy anymore of his charming eccentricities . They are not "friends with benefits" . Out of the box Amy takes out a scarf of hers and is surprised Sheldon still had it. It was from the time they went ice-skating together. Next Amy pulls out a sexy red bra which isn't hers, but is planted by Sheldon in an attempt to make her jealous . Amy remarks that this doesn't belong to her to which Sheldon explains: 'I don't remember who it belongs to either as I have been with so many different women lately' Amy gets mad, grabs the box and slams the door on him. Sheldon then knocks on the table in the hall to finish his knocking ritual. Bernadette is making brownies for Girls' Night and is mad at Howard, but not for what he bought. Howard told her about the Mandy incident and is mad at Howard that she had to keep the secret from Penny for two years. She's terrified about what Penny might do if she finds out Bernadette knew but didn't say anything. Howard counters this by claiming Leonard is the bad guy for telling him. Leonard is on the phone trying to find a marriage counselor . After he learns how expensive they are, he wonders if they have a rate based upon how long one had been married like a day. Penny interrupts him and they sit down to talk. She doesn't know how to fix them. Sheldon comes in and returns Penny's bra to her prompting her to request an explanation, but after she is finished talking with Leonard. Returning to the topic, Penny knows that she said that she could get by it, she doesn't know what to do since he is going to see Mandy tomorrow at work. Sheldon suggests a simple solution, scaring Leonard because it's the same way that his nightmare started. Sheldon suggests that Penny go to meet Mandy to alleviate her fears since her imagination is running wild. Leonard thinks that that is a terrible idea and Penny does not want to meet her though she is still worried that Mandy might still have interest in him. The girls are together in Penny's apartment discussing the recent events. Penny points out that Leonard would have never done this when they first met. He's cockier now. Amy points out the Penny made him that way. Bernadette points out that it is better for them both if he is with her because he wants to be rather than because she is his only option. Penny says she had never thought of it that way. Bernadette, still feeling guilty, says sure, that she had just thought of it. At the Caltech cafeteria, the guys are having lunch and Leonard asks them if they know how much a marriage counselor gets. Howard knows. Raj again asks why he doesn't know. Mandy Chao walks into the cafeteria . Leonard goes over to see if she would be willing to talk to Penny. He greets her, sits down and asks about what they did on the boat while they were drunk . She asks if she slept with him too. No, they just made out. She remarks "Good for me." Leonard tells her that he just got married and she mistakenly thinks that it was Sheldon. Leonard tells Mandy about Penny's concerns and she wonders why he even told her since it was just a kiss. Leonard was making sure there were no secrets between them. To Mandy it sounded more like he was sabotaging their relationship just like Penny had said. Mandy has unwittingly become the marriage counselor that he needs. He then starts to open up to Mandy that he didn't think that he deserved a beautiful woman like Penny. He then gets into his with his mother and Sheldon, even more disturbing Mandy. Finally, he had this dream where he was in a cave nursing a baby Sheldon. Now Mandy wonders why Penny is worried about HER. Amy is watching the "Fun with Flags" episode where Sheldon angrily compares everything to their broken relationship, insulting her numerous times making her want to kill him. Meanwhile Leonard is finally sitting down with Penny and he agrees with her that he may have been trying to sabotage their wedding because he still doesn't think that he deserves her. Penny feels that that is the lamest excuse she has ever heard, but does understand what he is saying. She is worried that someday he might leave her for someone more like himself. In her own way, she is sabotaging them. Leonard wants them to stop being afraid of losing each other and just be together. Penny thinks that that sounds nice. Leonard tells Penny that he has loved her since the moment they met and that he'll love her till the end of time. That was the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to Penny. Then Leonard adds that Penny's beauty fills his heart with love and song. Now he is sounding cheesy . Leonard then drops to one knee and asks Penny Hofstadter to stay married to him. Penny now thinks that Leonard topped himself. They then run off to officially consummate their marriage. Sheldon gives Leonard and Penny a wedding present for them; plane tickets s to San Francisco and hotel accommodations . Lenny excitedly thank Sheldon, who states, "We're gonna have such fun!" Suddenly there is a knock on the door, it's Amy, fuming mad! She yells at Sheldon over posting a "Fun With Flags" episode where he talks about how much she has hurt him and compares her genitals to Czechoslovakia . She demands he takes it down from the net. As she closes the door, he yells: "She watched it. I'm gonna get that back!" Then you hear Amy reply: 'Only because you emailed me the link: "Watch this, it will make you mad!" Sheldon smiles saying: 'Yep, she still wants me!' He then happily skips down the hallway towards his room. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Leonard and Penny's relationship that bounces between on extreme and another. *Taping date: August 18, 2015 *This episode was watched by 15.23 million people with a rating of 3.8 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 20.78 million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #4 for the week ending 27 September 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, September 28, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on Thursday, October 29, 2015 with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on Tuesday, October 13th with 2.01 million viewers. Critics * Jesse Schedeen at IGN - This episode was shaping up to be pretty great. It continued the relationship drama form last week's premiere and also introduced an interesting new wrinkle with the Wolowitzes. At the same time, it offered a welcome dose of humor to offset the darker aspects of the story. Unfortunately, "The Separation Oscillation" stumbled pretty hard in its final minutes. The quick, easy resolution to Leonard and Penny's marriage troubles didn't ring true. The show at least needs to do better when it comes to Sheldon and Amy. * IMDB user reviewshttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt4938690/reviews?ref_=tt_urv Trivia * Penny's hair starts to get longer in this episode. * Howard and Bernadette both knew about Leonard's indiscretion with Mandy for two years. * Leonard's kissing buddy from his North Sea expedition is showing up and is named Mandy. Melissa Tang is the actress. * Sheldon and Amy went ice skating once even though Amy admitted to Penny that she couldn't ice skate due to extremely brittle ankles. * Sheldon gives Leonard and Penny tickets for a weekend in San Francisco as a wedding present and is going with them. * Fun with Flags is back. *Penny's Posse returns again for the first time since "The Troll Manifestation" (S8E14). * Pop culture reference was made by Howard when he says "I'd like to Spongebob her Squarepants". Last time the cartoon show was mentioned was in the Season 4 episode "The Justice League Recombination" (S4E11) when Sheldon teased Penny's then boyfriend, Zack about watching a documentary about starfish coming back to life ("Was the starfish wearing boxer shorts because you might have been watching Nickelodeon" - referring to Spongebob's friend, Patrick). * Bernadette only appears in two scenes of this episode and shares a small scene with a few gang members in this episode: ** She only shares one scene with Howard in the kitchen at the Wolowitz house where she is very angry at him for keeping a couple of secrets. ** She only shares one scene with Penny and Amy at Apartment 4B dicussing about a number of things. * Bernadette shares no scenes with the other three men (Raj, Sheldon and Leonard) in this episode. * Amy and Penny share no scenes with Raj and Howard in this episode. Quotes :Penny: Hi. :Leonard: Hey. :Penny: You couldn't sleep either? :Leonard: Of course not. :Sheldon: Me either. But I just had a tickle in my throat. Not profound martial problems. :Leonard: What are we gonna do? :Penny: I don't know. :Leonard: Please tell me how to fix it. :Sheldon: I'm glad you asked. As I see it there is a simple solution. Your lips had a dalliance with the lips of another woman. It seems only logical that to restore balance to the relationship you should find another man and dally with him. And by dally, I mean some hardcore mouth in mouth action. :Leonard: Okay, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. :Penny: Actually I think he is onto something. :Leonard: You can't be serious. 'Cause I messed up and made out with a girl you're going to do the same with a random guy? :Sheldon: I'm currently single. :Penny: That's true. You are. :Leonard: What is happening?! :Sheldon: I'll tell you what is happening. I'm saving my best friend's marriage! (Turns to Penny and plants a big kiss on her; she responds with a passionate embrace, wraps her arms around his neck and her leg around his waist!) :Leonard: *gasps* (waking up in bed from his nightmare) ---- :(The scene of Howard entering the kitchen of the Wolowitz house with excitement while Bernadette is preparing a tray of brownies) :Howard: Ooh, brownies for girls' night! :(He reaches for one just as Bernadette slaps her husband's wrist firmly) :Bernadette: (very cross indeed) Hands off. I'm mad at you. :Howard: (sighs) Look, I know it's a lot of money, but the guy at the store said in five to seven years, it'll pay for itself. :Bernadette: (asking him crossly) What will pay for itself? :(Howard shiftily gazes round the kitchen for ten seconds) :Howard: Doesn't matter. What are you mad about? :(Howard opens the fridge door) :Bernadette: (explains to him crossly) I'm mad at you for blabbing to me what Leonard did on the North Sea, and I'm mad that I've had to hide this from Penny for two years. :Howard: (explaining shiftily) And you have every right to be mad about those things. So, why don't you let me handle the credit card bill this month, huh? I mean, don't even look at it. :Bernadette: (still very cross) I mean, if Penny finds out I've known all this time and haven't told her, she's gonna think I'm a terrible friend. I wish you never told me. :Howard: And I wish Leonard never told me. He's the bad guy here. :Bernadette: (crossly and quietly) I guess that's true. :Howard: And you let Penny marry him. (scoffs) Compared to that, who cares if I bought a George Clooney limited edition manscaping kit? :(Howard shiftily leaves the kitchen whilst Bernadette continues to finish her brownie organization while she feels very cross) ---- :Amy: What do you want? :Sheldon: I understand we're no longer a couple, but I would like to remind you that we made a baby together. :Amy: What baby? :Sheldon: A precocious little Internet show known as "Fun with Flags". ---- :Leonard: Well, hi. I'm calling about your marriage counseling services and I'm curious watch your rate is. Really? Um, okay. Is there any kind of discount for length of marriage? 'Cause we're talking hours here. ---- :Penny: I guess my big problem is I never saw Leonard as the kind of guy who would do something like this. :Amy: Anybody can make a mistake in a weak moment. :Penny: What do you think? :Bernadette: Oh, I don't know what to think. But then again, I just found out about it. :Penny: You know, I fell in love with Leonard because he wasn't anything like the guys I was used to dating. I mean, I knew those guys weren't above cheating because that's usually how we met. ---- :Penny: So you said you had something to tell me. :Leonard: Oh, yeah, um. Do you remember when you accused me of trying to sabotage our wedding? :Penny: Uh-huh. :Leonard: I've been thinking about it and you might be right. But the good news is that I'm pretty sure I know why. :Penny: I'm listening. :Leonard: Penny, after all these years, I still feel like I don't deserve you. :Penny: Okay, that is the lamest excuse you'd could've possibly come up with. But I get it. :Leonard: You do? :Penny: Yeah. Sometimes I worry you're gonna wake up and leave me for someone more like you. :Leonard: I don't even understand why you're with someone like me. Why would I want to be with someone like me? :Penny: You know what I mean. And, you know, maybe the way I've been reacting was me sabotaging this too. :Leonard: (sighs.) well, how about we stop being so scared of losing each other and just be together? :Penny: That sounds nice. :Leonard: Good. (Both chuckle.) Because...I've loved you from the moment we met and I will keep loving you until the end of time. :Penny: Oh. Oh my God. That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. :Leonard: Really? That's because you're beautiful, and your beauty fills my heart with love and song. :Penny: It's getting a little cheesy Leonard. :Leonard: Huh? If you thing that was cheesy, buckle up. (Leonard takes her hand and drops to one knee.) Penny Hofstadter, will you please stay married to me? :Penny: Oh damn it. You topped it. Should we go to the bedroom and make this marriage official? :Leonard: Yes, please. :Penny: Okay. ---- :Leonard: Hey. :Mandy Chao: Oh hi, Leonard. What's up? :Leonard: UH, do you mind if I sit? :Mandy Chao: Sure. :Leonard: So I've been thinking a lot about you and me ... the boat :Mandy Chao: What about it? :Leonard: You know. what we did when we were drunk. :Mandy Chao: Oh no. Did I sleep with you too? :Leonard: No, we just made out. :Mandy Chao: Oh, well good for me. So what can I do for you? :Leonard: Um, okay. I just got married recently. :Mandy Chao: Oh, congratulations! To Sheldon? :Leonard: (rolls his eyes) Ha! That never gets old. No, no. To a girl. Anyway I told her what happened between you and me and she is concerned about us seeing each other at work. :Mandy Chao: It was just a kiss. Why would you even tell her? :Leonard: Because I didn't want there to be any secrets between us. :Mandy Chao: Is that really the reason? :Leonard: What else would it be? :Mandy Chao: I don't know. Sounds like you're trying to sabotage the relationship. :Leonard: No, I don't think so. Although, Penny did say exactly that. :Mandy Chao: Okay. Well, that is something to think about. :Leonard: You know, on some level I've always believed that I don't deserve a woman like her. :Mandy Chao: Oh, so you're gonna think that right here? :Leonard: I mean, she's really beautiful. She could have any guy she wants. Which is probably why it took her so many years to tell me she loved me. :Mandy Chao: Maybe you should talk to a therapist about this. :Leonard: Too expensive. You'd think I'd be used to women withholding their love. I mean, my mother did. I mean, no matter how hard I tried she just did not have any interest in me. :Mandy Chao: Imagine that. :Leonard: I wonder if that's why I have such a dysfunctional relationship with Sheldon. I had a dream the other night that I was in a cave and I was nursing a baby, but the baby had Sheldon's head on it. :Mandy Chao: And your wife is worried about me? ---- :Amy: (At Amy's apartment) You didn't do your compulsive knocking ritual so I would open the door. :Sheldon: On the contrary, you don't get to enjoy my charming eccentricities anymore. We're not friends with benefits! ---- : (Amy is watching Sheldon on a podcast of a new episode of "Fun with Flags.") :Sheldon: You would think that the Czech Republic would be trying to hold on to what it has given that it's not as young as it used to be. And I don't see any other countries lining up to invade it's southern borders. :Amy: I'm gonna kill him! ---- :Sheldon: (In 4A after Amy tells Sheldon to take Fun with Flags off the internet) She watched it! I'm going to get that girl back! :Amy: (Yelling through the door) I only watched it because you sent me an email entitled "Watch this, it'll make you mad!" :Sheldon: (Smiling) She was listening through the door - she still wants me! ''(skips off happily to his room) '' Gallery Will you stay married to me.jpg|Will you please stay married to me? Dr12.png|Shenny kiss. Script.jpg|Episode script front page. Tang.png|Melissa Tang plays Leonard's kissing buddy. MT2.png|Selfie with Amy. Shamy23.png|The actors, not Shamy together. Thanks, Mayim!! SE09EP03.jpg|Promo shot. Pic12.jpg|Amy wants to kill him. Pic11.jpg|Sheldon has a wedding present that they all can enjoy. Pic10.jpg|I know why Pic9.jpg|Ranting about his relationship with Amy. Pic8.jpg|This is yours. Pic7.jpg|Leonard is the bad guy. Pic6.jpg|Sheldon trying to make Amy jealous. Pic5.jpg|I don't tell you everything. Pic4.jpg|Discussing the Mandy incident. Pic3.jpg|How can I fix this? Pic2.jpg|How can they fix their martial problem? Pic1.jpg|I have a throat tickle. The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Separation-Oscillation-RECAP.jpg|Both realize they have been trying to sabotage their relationship. Did I Sleep With You Too.jpg|Did I sleep with you too? Girls Night.jpg|Girls' night It was just a kiss.jpg|It was just a kiss. Marrage counsening.jpg|Leonard pricing marriage counseling. My Right Hand.jpg|I can do everything my girlfriend used to do with my right hand. Shenny Kiss.jpg|The kiss Dr11.png|Leonard wakes from his nightmare. Dr10.png|Equalizing the equation. Dr9.png|What is happening? Dr8.png|Sheldon saving their marriage. Dr7.png|You may be right. Dr6.png|I don't know how to fix it. Dr4.png|How can I fix this? Dr3.png|Hi. Dr2.png|Penny can't sleep either. Dr1.png|Leonard can't sleep. Sf34.png|Take it down! Sf33.png|Amy mad at Sheldon's FTF episode. Sf32.png|Wheeeeee! Sf31.png|Did he say we? Sf30.png|Sheldon gives them a trip to San Francisco. Sf29.png|Talking about their problems. Sf28.png|Leonard doesn't feel that he deserves his beautiful wife. Sf27.png|Let's forget about the past and just live together. Sf26.png|That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. Sf25.png|That's a little cheesy. Sf24.png|Mrs. Hofstadter. Will you stay married to me? Sf23.png|Penny is happy with Leonard's proposal. Sf22.png|After Leonard's marriage proposal. Sf21.png|Amy watching Sheldon rant about them. Sf20.png|amy angry over Sheldon's FWF broadcast. Sf19.png|That never gets old. Sf18.png|Mandy drafted as a marriage counselor. Sf17.png|You should see a therapist. Sf16.png|Smiling at Leonard. Sf15.png|Mandy enters the cafeteria. Sf14.png|Bernadette is nervous about keeping a secret from Penny. Sf13.png|He could make a mistake in a moment of weakness. Sf12.png|Girls' night continues even after Shamy. Sf11.png|We need to talk. Sf10.png|I believe this is yours. Sf9.png|Bernadette is making brownies. Sf8.png|Sheldon finishing up his knock. Sf7.png|remembering their ice skating date. Sf6.png|Not Amy's. Sf5.png|Sheldon forcing himself to knock only once. Sf4.png|Single knock to deceive Amy. Sf3.png|Why didn't I hear that from you? Sf2.png|Discussing Leonard's martial problems. Sf1.png|Sheldon. You don't understand what being broken up means. Category:Episodes Category:Penny's Posse Category:Mandy Category:Shamy Separated Category:Howardette Category:Raj Category:Comic Book Store Category:2015 episodes Category:Series 9 Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Posse Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Leonard Category:Fun With Flags Category:Sheldon Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Articles with Photos Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Transcripts Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shenny Category:Leonard-Penny Together